


Your Blood Won't Run

by ActualHurry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nekomimi but wolf?, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHurry/pseuds/ActualHurry
Summary: Drifter's an omega and Shin's a beta in a world that doesn't give a damn. There's far more important things to care about, anyway.This fic may not be what you're expecting.(Takes place mostly post-Lumina quest.)





	Your Blood Won't Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t “traditional” A/B/O due to the issues I think are inherently present within the trope itself, it’s really just a thinly veiled excuse for 1) scent kink, 2) convenient lube, and 3) to put wolf ears/tail on S/D. I KNOOOW, that's not a usual A/B/O thing, but HEAR ME OUT...Drifter’s got a raggedy, brown-tinged tail and ears (one has a notch in it) and Shin has black ears/tail with gray-tipped ends. Drifter's an omega (explicitly stated) and Shin is a beta but he masqueraded as an alpha as Vale. 
> 
> I know how this sounds. Anyway, I left my shame behind a looong time ago. All dicks are human dicks because I know my limits. Also, no heat stuff in this. I wrote sex pollen once before and didn't think I could write something like that again (because it really is just that) without plagiarizing myself somehow, so maybe I'll come back to this if I ever figure it out.

Hope got close enough to smell Vale, really _smell _him, exactly one time.

It was the dead of night in the middle of nowhere, trees in the distance and mountains at the Shadows’ back. Bane was scouting ahead for them. It left Hope and Vale alone at their miserable little camp.

Three tents. One fire. And Hope’s dark ears pressed back to his head with frayed nerves.

It felt like a stone dropping into the pit of his stomach every time he felt Vale look at him from his spot next to the tents, like a prickle on the back of his neck, something to make all the fur of his tail stand right up.

Crouched next to the fire, Hope steeled himself, trying to still the agitated back and forth of his tail. Finally, he licked his lips and opened his mouth, staring resolutely into the flames. “Can I help you?” he asked, waiting for the meat he’d skewered to cook right. He was too hungry to just up and leave, else he would’ve excused himself ‘til Bane came back. Let _him _try and snag the brunt of Vale’s attention. Hope sure didn’t want it.

Vale didn’t say anything at first. The silence stretched on, broken only by the crackle of the fire and the distant croaks of animals in the night. Hope didn’t dare look up, didn’t dare show _nothin’ _on his face, but the scent of his discomfort wasn’t one anyone could ignore.

Eventually, Vale wandered a little closer. A few steps and then some, first on one side of Hope and then on the other, pacing around his back slowly. Hope looked up on reflex when Vale was suddenly at his shoulder, kneeling down onto the dirty ground next to him. Vale’s choice of helmet kept his ears and eyes hidden – it was some older model, a bandana wrapped ‘round the lower half of the helmet like an outlaw – but Hope could see the way he tipped his head up ever so slightly, as if scenting the air.

Hope froze.

Then, Vale said, a little wonderingly, “It’s strange.”

Hope thought of a thousand strange things, couldn’t quite grasp whichever one merited the cryptic comment. “...What?”

Vale shook his head. Hope heard him snort a little, chanced a glance over in time to see his tail flick left, then right.

Most of the world didn’t give a damn anymore about alphas, betas, or omegas, and the Shadows sure didn’t care either. The Shadows welcomed one and all, provided you passed their whisper test and didn’t balk at the cryptic questions they’d ask. There was always going to be individuals mingling with whatever their preference was, but speaking on a larger scale – nobody cared. The world’d burned and left ‘em all, in practice, immortal. If you asked Hope, there were bigger divides between those classes the Vanguard was tryin’ to make work.

The fire popped loud enough that Hope jumped, his notched ear flicking as if to get rid of the nervous ringing inside his head.

“In a den of Shadows, one of us is named for Hope,” said Vale. “And to make it even more unbelievable, _you…_” 

It almost sounded like an accusation. Hope bristled with it, mouth opening – and the wind shifted ever so slightly, enough for him to catch a noseful of Vale.

He’d done so well at keeping his distance all this time, out of paranoia, out of disinterest, that he’d never really put thought towards the occasional hint of Vale he caught in the air. But Vale smelled like cloying smoke caught in the back of his throat, nothing like the smoke that grew tall from their campfire. He smelled like the taste of something good between Hope’s teeth, the promise of a fleeting indulgence that, sometimes, Hope wasn’t quick enough to turn down. No, no, Vale smelled dangerous, and it lit up all of Hope’s alarm bells.

He smelled like absolute heaps of danger, but that danger smelled _very, _very good. Nine-tenths like a juicy meal sitting right next to Hope and one-tenths like a sucker punch.

Hope stayed unmoving, shocked into silence. All the omega in him begged to get closer. Vale must be an alpha to smell that damn _tempting_, right? Hope’d never been one to follow his instincts like that, nuh-uh, not when it could cost him somethin’ dear (like his life, temporary or no), but hell, if he didn’t want…

“May I?” Vale asked, all while Hope tumbled down the worst rabbit hole of his life.

With the way the wind was blowing before, Vale must’ve been catching whiffs of Hope all night. Hope had never cared much to consider what he must smell like to any alphas, but now it was all he could do to think about anything other than that.

A crazy idea flew in one ear and out the other. Hope tilted his head slightly in petrified invitation, never once looking over at Vale.

Vale leaned in towards Hope, one hand resting on Hope’s shoulder to keep him balanced. Hope’s skin caught on fire under the weight of his palm, even more when the closeness brought about meant that Vale’s scent nearly smothered him. His helmet nearly touched Hope’s neck, and Hope had a flickering, flash of desire that coiled his heart right up and made him prickle with sweat.

He swallowed thickly, his words all dressed up with nowhere to go, and then looked over. Vale’s helmet had started looking as if it were being transmatted off, a lingering blue right around the edges of it, and that meant he was going to lean in for something deeper –

Vale broke away suddenly, one moment nearly pressed against Hope, and the next, almost at the other side of the fire, helmet securely in place and tail completely still beneath his cloak. Footsteps at the edge of the camp stole the pleading question from Hope’s tongue, and he bit down as Bane appeared from the dark.

“Nothing of interest to report,” he said to Vale, closing his book. “But the path we’re on is promising. Let me explain…”

Bane settled down next to Vale, both seated by the tents, but Hope could feel the pressure of Vale’s gaze on him all the while. Bane seemed to scent the air for a moment; Vale brought him back to the work at hand with a light tap of his finger against the hard leather cover of the book.

When Hope finally remembered his meat, he found it blackened from the flames.

Drifter killed the time by flicking coins into that old Cabal helmet, checking the HUD that his Ghost pulled up to see the day’s winnings from Gambit. The Annex was dark; who knew where that spooky Exo lady had gone, but she wasn’t there, and Drifter wasn’t gonna talk like it didn’t relieve him a little to know he was all on his lonesome down here.

Any attempt at a lazy evening was yanked away when he caught a hint of sunrise in the air, and waved his Ghost away, fast-like. When he turned around, Shin was two steps into the doorway, looking for all the world as if he’d been in the middle of a firefight. His hair was all a mess, the fur of his ears flat in a ridiculous way from being pressed into a helmet. His armor was scuffed, burnt, his helmet between his arm and his hip to show off the broken visor on it. His cloak was seared from the bottom-up from what must’ve been lasers. Cabal? Fallen –?

“Vex,” Shin said simply, then transmatted all those broken layers off, leaving him vulnerable in his tight-fitting under-armor.

Sometimes, Drifter still toyed with the thought of putting Malfeasance up against Shin’s head. Not as much, these days, and less as an end to all things and more as a play at the trust Shin seemed so intent on constantly showing off. He wore Drifter’s trust – what little there was of it – like it was a piece of jewelry to marvel at, to flaunt.

It bothered the hell outta Drifter.

“You go to Venus or something?” Drifter said dryly, going back to his coins. 

“No. Luna.”

Drifter’s next coin flick missed the Cabal helmet. His ears piqued, transparent.

“Not for a hunt. I’m done with that,” Shin went on. He closed some of the wide space between them, waiting at the edge of the little platform Drifter was on, as if he needed permission to cross that boundary.

“Yeah, that’s what you said when we put together our agreement,” Drifter groused, glaring side-long at him. “Then you went and burned somebody to ash in the EDZ. How’s that make _me _look, huh?”

Shin had the decency not to say anything.

“Like an idiot,” Drifter added. He clicked his tongue and waved his tail to the side dismissively. “The answer is: _like an idiot_.”

Now that Shin was closer, Drifter could smell him better – like a fire just starting, rain too far away to put it out. Shin smelled more like a _taste_, like sometimes, if Drifter only closed his eyes as he bit down on Shin’s skin or licked into his mouth, that the flavor along his tongue would be the best one he ever found. His scent wasn’t near as dark or clinging as it was when he wore Vale’s scent, but it was twice as heady.

Drifter’s mouth watered.

“I’ve heard…rumors. About some things on Luna. Figured I’d squash ‘em,” Shin explained. Every time Drifter blinked, he saw Shin’s hands on his waist or Shin’s lips around his fingers. He kept his mouth shut for it. “Didn’t exactly work out that way, but…”

“...But?” Drifter pressed, sweat gathering under his clothes.

He’d waited a second too long to respond. Shin looked him over, then finally met his gaze. He didn’t say anything. Drifter wasn’t sure if he even needed to, with the way he was staring.

Drifter refused to blink first, his heart pounding and his tail fluffed all out. Shin saved him from his caught silence by sliding a tiny step forward, within reach now.

“It’s been a while. Gonna let me show you that I missed you now?” Shin asked with glittering eyes.

Drifter nearly fell into him with all of his frustrated, flustered enthusiasm. Shin’s tail started wagging the second that he touched him, one of Drifter’s hands going to the nape of Shin’s neck to drag him in and the second hand catching one of Shin’s wrists before he could reach back. Not that it quelled Shin’s eagerness any; he let Drifter swing him around until it was the curve of Shin’s spine against the railing, until it was Shin spreading his legs to give him room.

Getting to Shin like this was a vindictive kinda pleasure. Not ‘cause he was an alpha (he wasn’t, he’d just been real good at faking it once upon a time) – not even ‘cause he was _Shin Malphur _– but ‘cause he’d been Vale once, and Vale had made Drifter feel in a way that had scared him right off.

Shin tucked his face against Drifter’s throat as Drifter stepped into his space, Shin’s deep inhale against his neck only tickling him. Drifter shivered, then made a noise in the back of his throat as Shin’s teeth worked at his skin.

“Hey,” Shin huffed as Drifter’s grip tightened around his wrist. “You really want me to keep my hands to myself tonight?”

Honest question. Drifter let him go, but only after a barely-sardonic, “Use ‘em for good.”

Shin hummed his amused delight into the crook of his neck.

The rawness of his contentment made Drifter laugh roughly at the ridiculousness, and that one moment of distraction was all Shin needed to drop down to his knees, caught between Drifter and the rail. He’d already freed Drifter’s belts by the time Drifter slid his fingers into his hair, stroking between his ears, making Shin’s tail sway faster again.

Shin gave himself over so willingly to this. Drifter didn’t know what to do with that, never did, never would. In the end, he let Shin sweep him up into it, his chest tight with anticipation and nerves. The air was already heavy with Drifter’s own scent, earthy and wispy like a rogue breath could blow it away.

Drifter licked his lips as Shin got his bottoms down far enough, obviously ready to get to it if he wasn’t bothering to pull them lower than Drifter’s knees.

“You rush back or somethin’?” Drifter asked with put-on amusement, sinking fingers into Shin’s hair more shamelessly. Shin’s tail _thwacked _the railing.

“Or something,” Shin murmured, his hazy gaze set on Drifter’s cock.

He was hard enough already, but the warmth of Shin’s mouth around him only served to fan the flames in his gut. Drifter let his head fall back, striving to keep his legs from turning to jelly as Shin’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, lapping up the wetness that’d gathered there. Drifter didn’t have anything to grab onto except Shin’s head and the railing, so he did both – he curved over him a little, enough to hang onto the railing while his other fingers stayed tight in Shin’s hair.

(_Thwack_, _thwack, thwack, _went Shin’s tail against the railing again.)

“Don’t tell me,” Drifter breathed, distracting himself from the smooth motions of Shin’s mouth around his length, the tease of a tongue around the head, the hand that wrapped ‘round the base. “You rushed back for _this_.”

He glanced down again to catch the tail-end of Shin’s eyes peering up at him, but just as quickly Shin’s lashes fluttered and Drifter was left watching the slide of Shin’s lips taking him in and back out again, the clever twist of his wrist making Drifter’s hips jerk. Already, Shin’s smell was all over him,

He wished, out of nowhere, that they were in his cot or on the floor or anywhere but _standing _in the middle of the Annex, dead of night or otherwise. He bit down on his tongue, then groaned as Shin pressed his tongue all along the underside of his length, hollowing his cheeks long enough that Drifter’s thighs trembled once. Shin took him all the way down his throat, letting Drifter’s hand keep him there, ‘till he grabbed suddenly at Drifter’s legs in silent caution.

Drifter stumbled back a sloppy half-step to let him breathe. Shin’s lips were slick with spit, his pupils dilated and dark, dark, _dark_. There was a flush gathering high on his cheeks, his chest rising and falling as he stared up at Drifter with a tiny, near-smirk. If Drifter kissed him, he’d taste like sex and spit.

Shin’s hand slid up his leg, just along the inside of his thigh, and…

Drifter was already so aware of his own wetness by now, his own state of need. He wanted Shin buried deep inside him. He’d been planning on the opposite – get Shin on his back, make him testy, get him wanting for it, but now –

“Don’t fuck around,” Drifter said, rough, already backing up a little more to kick off his boots. “If you’re so gung-ho, let’s get at it.”

Shin wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and flicked one gray-tipped ear at Drifter. “You need anything on your desk over there?” he asked, looking past Drifter at the Cabal helmet, filled with jade coins.

Drifter, in the middle of fumbling off his clothes, took a cursory glance over at it. “Don’t break anything,” was what he said finally, voice ragged with impatient heat.

He caught Shin biting back a grin, threw off his boots and shimmied out of his pants as Shin pointedly set the Cabal helmet on the floor, then shoved everything else off of the desk with a clatter. Drifter jumped, his own raggedy tail standing all on end, and shook his head dismissively.

“Nothin’s broken,” Shin said with an edge of mockery – and Drifter couldn’t help but like when he bit back – and then pulled Drifter over, sat him on top of the desk and settled happily between his knees. His face went right back to Drifter’s neck, seeking out the scent there; the most honest thing about Drifter was his smell, he couldn’t lie with it, not like Shin did. And all Shin could smell on him, Drifter was sure, was how bad he wanted him right now.

Drifter’s skin crawled with it while Shin nosed along his jaw. Shin smelled like lust and fire, like burning in his lungs, and Drifter drank it in with half-shut eyes as he pressed his cheek against Shin’s hair and spread his knees a little wider for him. His tail shifted, knocking another handful of coins off of the surface, but the sound felt as distant as a dream.

Shin’s teeth grazed over Drifter’s pulse while his fingers slipped down to first tug his own pants lower, and second to slide his touch through Drifter’s slick, easing one and then two down to the knuckle into him without any trouble at all. Drifter shivered as his body went all lax and easy, relieved now that he was getting what he wanted without having to bargain for it. Shin’s small, answering noise against his throat stoked the embers in his gut.

One touch melted into another, Shin hiking Drifter’s legs a little higher, and when the head of Shin’s cock finally pressed into him, Drifter _melted_. He pressed his heels hard into Shin’s lower back, drawing him further in, demanding and unapologetic for it. Shin panted against his throat, staying totally still as his hips settled flush against Drifter’s.

Drifter puffed out a breath, then kicked ‘til he jostled Shin enough for a jerk of his hips, both of them giving equally startled noises at the feeling. Drifter grinned and reached up to grab the back of Shin’s hair. His fingertips stayed nestled right behind his gray-tipped ears as he held on. 

“Thought you were gonna show me you missed me,” he taunted. 

Shin’s ears stood up, staring at him with acute interest, a tiny bit slack-jawed. He tried to lean forward for what Drifter assumed was a kiss, but Drifter held onto Shin’s hair tighter to keep him back.

Shin’s small moan went straight to Drifter’s cock, already dripping a bead of precum. Drifter’s tail shifted in an almost-wag against the worktable. Trapped as his tail was, he only managed a tiny thump, and immediately flushed for it.

The quick flash of a smile on Shin’s lips disappeared as Drifter squeezed his eyes shut with the first full, proper thrust of Shin’s hips. The second made his lips part; the third, gasp. Drifter gave up on holding Shin’s hair back after that, dropping himself back against the worktable, barely managing to brace himself up on his elbows to watch. Shin fucked into him fast, slowing down only to reach a hand between them to get a loose grip ‘round Drifter’s cock.

Shin had barely undressed for this, but Drifter could peek down to catch sight of Shin’s dick sliding in and out of him, Drifter’s wetness slick all over him. Drifter’s eyes went half-lidded as Shin thumbed over the dripping head of his cock. Drifter’s muscles quivered, already so close.

He glanced upwards, too far gone to even begin to beg for Shin to work him over harder, faster; Shin’s ears were pressed back to his head, brows furrowed tightly, and Drifter could only groan at the sight as he scrambled upwards again to catch the back of Shin’s neck, tugging him down with him to shove his face into Shin’s neck and breathe, greedy about it.

His orgasm hit him like a brick fuckin’ wall; Drifter choked out a moan of Shin’s name or please or swears, he wasn’t sure which – and then he was coming all over Shin’s hand, soaked in Shin’s scent, wrapped up in it. 

Drifter felt Shin follow after him, felt the way he tensed up and shuddered and gave a strangled, softer sound, but he was content to stay blissed-out and unmoving ‘til Shin moved. Shin pulled out after a long, drawn-out moment, and Drifter was the one to hiss at the sensation.

Shin patted his thigh with contentment. Drifter’s leg twitched like he wanted to kick him but couldn’t muster up the willpower to do it. 

“Shoulda gone to the Derelict,” Shin remarked, sounding satisfied. 

Drifter pulled away to scowl, narrow-eyed. “Get outta my head.”

But it wasn’t like he had much else to do. Heading to the Derelict after a clean up could be...nice. They’d raised the Annex room temperature more than enough during their romp for Drifter to feel the sweat dripping down his brow. For once, the cool air of the ship sounded almost refreshing.

As Shin situated him again, legs dropped back to their rightful positions, Drifter said, “Let’s go.” 

Shin’s tail gave him away when it began to wag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
